Clouds of His Heart
by Jinxle
Summary: People are not truly evil, their hearts are just clouded. Everyone has a break in their clouds, where the light shines through. And sometimes they need a little time and a hand, to find where their light shines. Jamie x FarmerGirl


Okay My first fanfic… please don't flame D: ….. I always get ideas for stories but I'm too lazy to try to write any of them . but I really like Jamie x Farmer Girl pairing and was having some trouble finding some long ones or ones that we're recently updated so I thought I would write one xD I hope it isn't too boring :P

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of Natsume's characters .

**Prologue**

I stood there, my hands linked with my younger brother's as we listened to our relatives argue over our custody. We lost our home again. Seven years ago our parents passed away in the worse car crash recorded that year. We were lost and confused at the events unfolding around us, but she reached out and took our hands and led us to a place we could again call home, but I learned nothing stays forever. Things come and go, leaving as they please, never listing to your dreams and wishes. She is no longer here to lead us back home. We are alone in a world full of greed and gluttony. Being looked down upon by those whose selfish needs cast a shadow upon our figures.

_People are evil. I hate them._

"I don't want that mans children living in my house!"

_Why are people evil?_

"But if we just throw them in a orphanage, we'll get a bad reputation!"

_People are selfish. Only caring for themselves, abandoning those in need for their own desires._

"But letting them stay in our family is a disgrace! "

_My dear, people are not truly evil, their hearts are just clouded._

"So what are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them be!"

_You may not see it clearly but everyone has a break in their clouds. Where the light shines through,_

"Well, the girl is sixteen and a half now, so if we all pay up and give them about 10,000G, she can go find a job and a place to live and we can get rid of them without the mess!"

_And sometimes they need a little time and a hand, to find where their light shines through, like you helped me find mine…_

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

"NaaOOOOOmi!"

I looked down at the crumpled flyer I held in my hand. Exciting Ranch Plan huh? Well I never dreamed of becoming a farmer, but when your homeless with your little brother and your oh so loving family abandons you with 10,000g, what else is there to do but find a cheap place to live and a job. That's when it had hit me, literally in the face.

"NaaaOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOmi!"

So here we are walking on this dirt road for hours trying to find this Flowerbud Village. If the place even exists. All I see are trees, more trees, rocks, and trees...oh! That's new! A pile of rocks! I think we're getting somewhere.

"NaaOO-"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing."

Hmph, look at him smirk. That brat is my little brother, Kaoru. He's an annoying little twelve year old, who uses his free time to make my life a living hell. But sometimes I guess he can be kind of cute…when he's quiet. Oh and in case you didn't notice, my name's Naomi. I'm sixteen and half with long brown hair (which is in low loose pigtails) and warm chocolate eyes. I'm a decent weight and my cup size is… well you don't really need to know about that…ahem… Some say that my brother and I could pass as twins if it weren't for the age and height difference.

"Watch out!"

"Hu-OWWW"

I rubbed my butt as I stood back up from were I fell and took a look the figured I clashed into. He was a middle-aged man wearing a red suit and a top hat, had brown hair and a mustache.

"Ahhh I'm sorry" I quickly replied

"Oh don't worry….OH! Are you the one who signed up for The Exciting Ranch Plan?" He said with hope and joy.

"Yes, my name is Nao-"

"GREAT!" He yelled in excitement as he jumped in the air and confetti fell around us…where the hell is it coming from, are these trees rigged?

"Do you want to purchase the property near the Ocean, River, or Village Center?"

"I guess the Oc-"

"RIVER PLEASE!!" My brother yelled cutting me off with another slight smirk on his face. But its not like this guy is going to listen to a twelve year old runt. I mean seriously, he's a grown responsible adu-

"Alright then, it's settled! You now own the property at the river bank, the soil is very fertile, but it's not great for raising livestock, please follow me and I'll take you to your new home"

"….." You've got to be kidding me. What kind of nutcase is this anyway?

"Oh, I haven't introduced my self properly yet. My name is Theodore, I'm the mayor of Flowerbud Village. I have a daughter about your age who runs the local library but she's off studying in the city and wont be back till summer…." Tears started welding up in his eyes. Oh brother, this guy must have a daughter complex. Better change the subject.

"It's a pleasure (not really) to meet you Theodore. My name is Naomi and this is my kind younger brother Kaoru" I could hear him snickering behind me as I tried to make a good first impression on the mayor.

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

The mayor showed us our new shack…I mean…err…. Beautiful home, and after a few hours of unpacking and bickering and scoping things out, we soon found places on our beds and fell into a deep slumber. Well, until I heard someone or something outside our door. I moved my way over to the door wrapped in my blanket and with a hoe I found in the toolbox at hand. I cracked open the door only to find three little…. err…what are they exactly?

"Ah-ah-ah" was all I was able to get out as I stared down at them.

"You can see us" the red one said.

"Yeah….." I must be dreaming, I rubbed my eyes a couple of times, but they were still there.

"That's great! Yeah!" the blue one said

"Great! Yeah!" the yellow one repeated

Okay I have to admit they are cute.

"We're harvest sprites!"

"Yeah! Harvest Sprites!"

"Please, you must come with us"

I sighed and followed the little harvest sprite things, still clutching onto my blanket. They led me to a spring that was unreal. It had a mysterious aura about it. In the center was a statue of a beautiful lady who seemed saddened.

"That's the harvest goddess. But she turned to stone about a year ago" the red sprite squeaked

"That's why we need your help and collect lots of notes"

"Yeah! Notes!"

I looked at the stone goddess again; it was like she was crying under that hard shell. I felt, that I needed to… no, I had to help her.

"So you found someone else that can see you" someone sneered behind me

I turned around and met piercing cold eyes framed by locks of lavender. He wore a striped poncho of reds and wines and a cowboy style hat.

"Jamie!" All three of the sprites called out

"Jamie, she's going to help us free the goddess," The little blue one piped up

"SHUT UP!! I DON'T NEED ANY HELP, IM GOING TO SAVE THE GODDESS MY SELF!" I was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"But Jamie, the goddess wants us all the work together"

"BUT ITS HUMANS LIKE HER THAT CAUSED THE GODDESS TO TURN TO STONE IN THE FIRST PLACE."

When he said that I could see the hate in his eyes, the hate that overfilled his heart. Normally I just walk away from people who cause problems, but….

"Umm excuse me? But what do you mean 'people like

her' you haven't even met me before and your judging me, the only thing you know is that I'm a girl, so are you some sexist bastard or something because you look no different than a woman yourself" I hissed

"Hmph! I hate humans!"

Jamie turned around and walked away…wait did he just turn his back on me?! Ughh what I'm I doing? I never get fired up at people I don't know, even if they receive the title as douche bag of the day. But he just seems so stupid to accuse me like that..

People are evil. I hate them

Maybe because he reminds me of how I used to be…

/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--/--

A/N: Let me know if I should continue the story or not : D maybe I should have started with a oneshot but oh well. xD


End file.
